


Sephiroth vs Glauca

by Firstone33



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: The One Winged Angel vs The Kingslayer General Glauca





	Sephiroth vs Glauca

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to do no this is not a thing against Glauca I just see These two fighting.

Location: Ruins of Shinra Building

 

Glauca walked amongst the city ruins, he had no clue how he ended up here nor why, was this a trick by the six? Glauca felt a presence then he turns to find a man with long silver hair in black and wielding a katana that was almost as long as him(Masamune: 6'0").

" hmmm? You look strong".

" who are you and where am I?".

Sephiroth gets into his usual battle stance." your waking nightmare". Glauca's eyes went wide as the silver haired man moved inhumanly fast." Damn!".

*Jenova: AC version plays*

Sephiroth attacked him Glauca blocked and dodged and attacked with a flurry of strikes with his sword but the silver haired soldier blocked them with Masamune with one hand then strikes Glauca with a Fire Spell.

Glauca thanked the six for his armor's regenerative abilities as he slid back but Sephiroth flew at him perform a flurry of eight strikes then sending waves of energy at him with Masamune.

The two's blades collided both warriors blocking and dodging but Sephiroth vanished only to reappear behind Glauca cutting the back of his armor, Sephiroth blasts Glauca with a aero spell but Glauca blocks it and strikes.

Sephiroth was caught off guard as Glauca strikes with renewed strength and speed overpowering the Soldier Hero, Sephiroth fell to one knee as Glauca jumps at him Sephiroth swings his right hand to right.

A large black wing protrudes from right shoulder and seven copies of him appear." it can't be help". His seven clones charged Glauca.

*One Winged Angel Sped Up*

Glauca blocked and countered each one only to discover they were illusions." illusions? Yet they feel real". Glauca blocks a strike then Sephiroth was there and hits him repeatedly with flurry of strikes moving so fast that Glauca could not defend himself.

Then Sephiroth stabs him through chest and lifts him." impressive but I am the chosen one to rule the planet". Sephiroth moves and kills Glauca by cutting off his head Sephiroth smirks and flies off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth winning was a tough decision mainly cause Glauca was able to fight Nyx who had the power of the ring evenly.
> 
> But Sephiroth fought Vergil who was actually just as powerful yet Sephiroth has never used his full power like in this fight.
> 
> If you wish for another like this just ask in comments and i might do it. Hope you enjoy this


End file.
